Mysterious Concoction Bella's POV
by violinist3865
Summary: Jasper and Bella both walked in on Edward and Alice, their spouses, in the bedroom - immediately initiating a divorce from both. Will Jasper be able to help Bella out of the hole Edward dumped her in when she's found years later?
1. Prolgue

"Edward, honey, I'm home." I called into the house. I knew that I didn't need too but I did anyway.

I heard him whisper from upstairs, "Be quiet, Alice." This was immediately followed by Alice's giggle.

I looked at the calendar; 'Anniversary' and 'Hales visit' were written clearly on today's date. Sighing, I hung my jacket on the peg and dropped my purse and keys on the small foyer table.

Someone knocked on the door.

Opening it, I saw Jasper standing there. "Is Alice here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Edward."

"I need to talk to her." He started towards the stairwell. "Care to join me, I just need to ask her where she put the keys to the Chrysler and she left her phone at home."

I passed him and led the way up the stairs and to a very giggle filled Edward's and my room.

"Edward they're coming." He shushed her, laughing. "Edward!"

"Alice.

I opened the door and stood in shock, mouth open, tears springing to my eyes. "Edward? Edward, you bastard!"

Alice and Edward were lying under the sheets; Edward hovering over Alice frozen in the act of brushing hair out of her face.

"Bella! Jasper! How nice to see you." He chuckled nervously.

"How could you? On our anniversary?" I stormed down the stairs, blindly, my eyes flooding.

He caught me - his almost sister-in-law fumbling to get the keys into her car, muttering to herself. "'Thank goodness we're only getting married in a week. Oh, and can't forget that today's our anniversary.' Well screw you!" I shouted turning around to face the house. "Oh! Jasper. I-I-I'm terribly sorry. I –" I chuckled, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I didn't see you there."

"You don't have to go through a divorce." He said grimly. "All you have to do is set the engagement ring down where he can see it."

"Knowing Alice, she probably has the divorce papers upstairs and was going to give them to you when you came by tonight."

"And you would have went ahead and married Edward without knowing a thing."

I shrugged glumly, "Probably."

"Jasper?" Alice's voice erupted from the doorway; a sheet wrapped around the front of her body. She waved some papers in the air a pen attached at the top.

He walked over and signed them without a second thought.

I opened the new car's door and quietly slipped in turning it on. For the first time, I was glad I no longer owned that obnoxious truck. Before any one could realize what had happened, I was miles away and never turning back.


	2. Chapter 1

I was dancing. I didn't particularly care for the song but I danced to it anyway. That was my fun job. Get boozed up, dance around the stage practically naked, get the audience hot and bothered so they go after the Willing Angels. So here I am dancing to Ginuwine's Pony.

My bosses are my best friends – husband and wife. Rosalie and Emmett McCarty. Rose runs the drinks while Em makes sure nobody does something they're not supposed to do. I live with my bosses but only because I was 'adopted' by Rose and became friends with them before an employee.

I dance the stage, clean the house, and cook all three meals. My payment? A free room in a mansion, free food, and the time of my depressed life.

Britney Spears' I'm A Slave 4 U came on and the dance got much more fun.

I had her dance down with a few nastier steps.

I realized this was Emmett's favorite playlist:

Pony by Ginuwine

Eyes Without a Face by Billy Idol

I'm a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears

Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls and Snoop Dog

Closer by Nine Inch Nails

She's Always in My Hair by D'Angelo

Sex (I'm A) by Lovage

Hot In Here by Nelly

Justify My Love by Madonna

Cream by Prince

I looked at Rose and Emmett who were next to each other watching me. I used my head to ask Em to come help the dance. He glanced at rose for an okay as Buttons came on. Of course, Emmett got to dance with his sister to his favorite song.

He whispered in my ear, "Last song then home and sleep, Bells"

"Uh huh." I replied with the song.

"I thought I saw Pussycat." He sang, shaking with laughter.

I smiled when the song ended. That was my nickname ever since he allowed me to work on the dance floor.

We both walked off the stage over to Rose.

I told them I wanted to stay here 'til the end of the playlist, dancing and drinking on the floor for no pay.

I don't remember anything after Hot in Here.

I woke up in my bed at Rose's with my back to a warm, solid surface. I turned around and saw the blond mane of hair.

I jumped out of bed and took a good look at the man's face knowing it would be someone I knew.

"Jasper! What the hell?"

He groaned and lazily plopped his left hand over my mouth, "Shh!"

"Jasper Lee Hale! Wake up! Now!"

Jasper groggily opened his eyes. "Bella?" I was shocked when he jumped up, "Bella! I haven't seen you in years!" he paused, a look of confusion on his face. "What are you doing at my sister's? And why are you in my room?"

His sister's? _His_ room? "Rose!"

I heard footsteps that would equal the noise of an elephant stampede. "Belly! Did your hangover make you fall out of bed again?" Emmett bellowed before he stormed into the room. When he saw us he stopped in his tracks and hollered for Rose. "Jasper and Bella are in the same bed!" he guffawed.

* * *

We were all in the living room. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch. Rose looked upset whereas Emmett was laughing silently while attempting to comfort Rose. Jasper and I were on opposite sides of the room, standing, with our arms crossed.

Finally, Jasper broke the silence. "I can't believe that you let me go up to my room, to sleep, without letting me know there was a girl in my bed, Rose – and not even bothering to tell me that girl was Bella!"

"Well," Rose started, "I didn't know that you know Bella."

"Rose, Bella's ex-fiance was the man Alice was with when I signed the divorce papers. She broke up with him when she and I found them in bed together."

At this point, I had made my way to the garage. I can't tell the story - let alone listen to it. So, I was going to go for a drive and then maybe a little hike to a certain creek I frequent.


End file.
